Evo
by UCShade
Summary: What would happen if two people joined the survivors. One a care free little girl. The other her protective big brother. One immune and one unwilling to die.


**Hey guy's Shade here again. This is my new story. This is on the game dead island. I really like the game though it does get boring. However I think a story about it would be great. This will be less about the survivors trying to escape and more them helping other people. Of course they want to escape up Ryder and the prison will play no part if they do.**

 **The story is centered around Jaden and his Little sister Lily and their interactions with the characters in the game. I hope you all like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own dead island. It is owned by Techland and Deep Silver**

* * *

I open my eye's and groan. I can hear someone banging on a door outside my room. It's not my door but it's close by. I slowly sit up in bed. I blink away the sleep and look around. My eye's fall on the other bed in the room and the small for laying in it. I look at her for a moment and see her start to stir. A smile creeps onto my face. I get up and walk over to the dresser. I pull out a set of cloths for me. I then ruffle through it till I find an adorable small yellow sundress.

I turn around and find my sister sitting up in bed. Her name is Lily and she is eight years old. She is the cutest thing in the world and she is my whole world. I have been taking care of her since she was three. I walk over and sit down on the bed next to her.

"Hey Lilly. How are you feeling this morning?" I ask her. She was feeling sick last night. Some asshole attacked her. He tried to bite her. Lucky aunt Alice and I were there. I pulled him off her. He then tried to attack aunt alice. Security got him off and took him away but not after he bit aunt Alice. Luckily he only barely nipped Lily.

"I feel a lot better Jaden." She tells me. She gets out of bed and stretches a little. I poke her in her belly and she giggles and swats at my hand. I pick the dress back up and hand it to her. Her eye's light up.

Time to get dressed little one." I tell her.

"Oh yay. Yellow. It's my favourite color." She exclaims. She runs off and into the bathroom. I thought she would like it. I stand up and head over to the dresser where I left my clothes. I take off my Night clothes and put on clothes for today. A Black button down shirt with a pattern of blue strips as well as a pair of slacks. I don't like dressing up but we are suppose to be going with aunt Alice to a meeting today.

I should probably explain a few things. Lily and I live with our aunt. Our parents died in a car crash five years ago. That was when I was eleven. Lily was just three. I will never forget the day the cops came to the door.

* * *

I hear a knock at the door and jump out of the chair I was sitting. I walk up with a nervous smile on my face. I plan to ask mom and dad if I can Go see this new movie with my friend john. I get to the door and I can see red and blue lights flashing through the window at the top. My heart rate picks up and I quickly grab the door knob. I open the door as fast as I can and there in front of me are two cop. They both look upset and I can see they don't want to be here. My parents are dead. They must be. Why else would they be here.

Why? How did they die? WHy did they have to die? Why my parents? Whos is gonna take care of me? Who is gonna take care of Lily? Oh god Lily. What's gonna happen to her. I take a deep breath and look up. One of the cops is down on one knee and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Now son I have to tell you something. It will be hard to hear but you ne-." I cut him off.

"They're dead aren't they? Let me go get Lily." I turn around and walk off. Both of the officers are silent. When I come back down holding a three years old girl in my arms neither of them have moved from where they were. I walk by them and start to head outside. "Let's go."

They turned and we all got in the car and they drove up to Aunt Alice's house. We have been there ever since. I cried that night. I have never cried harder in my life. I stayed up the whole night crying. I miss school all that week and Lily stayed home from daycare. Aunt Alice took of work that whole week. She taught me how to take care of Lily. I learned to cook as well. That was the closed I had ever been with my aunt.

* * *

I turn around when I hear the bathroom door open. I see Lily step out and I break into a stupid grin. She is the cutest kid ever. She has on her nice little dress shoes and her new sun dress. It's yellow like I said but along the bottom it has little flower designs as well. All the flowers are lilies. She looks up at me with a beaming smile. I walk over and pick her up. She squeals. I spin her and she squeals some more. I let out a laugh and fall onto my bed with her on top of me.

She is the only one that can make me smile and laugh. She rolls off of me and stand up. I sit up and she still beaming. I ruffle her hair and she swats at my hand.

"Let's go see if aunt Alice is awake.." I tell her. I stand up and head in to Alice's room. Lily follows me in. We get in and I turn to see that Alice is not only still in bed but seems to still be asleep. Weird she never sleeps in. I walk over and notice a pungent smell coming from her bed. It smells like a dead animal. I get right next to the bed and the smell is almost too much. I grab the Blanket with my heart beating a million miles an hour. I pull the blanket back. I stumble backwards.

Lay there on the bed is my aunt. He skin is grey and she looks almost dead. Her teeth are extremely yellow and rotten. He nails look like they have been broken and torn. Her sheet is all ripped up. But worst of all is her wound. The place she got bit at last night is a sickly yellow and green. It's oozing pus and is clearly infected. At first I think she is dead. Then she starts to rise. I take a step toward her and reluctantly hold a hand out to her.

"Aunt Alice. Thank god you're alive. Give me your hand. I will help you up and we can find a doctor." She sits up fully and looks at my hand. I look at her face a again and this time I get a good look at her eye's. Her eye's are rolled back in her head. That more than anything scares my. I jerk my hand back out of fear and just in time. At the same time I pulled my hand back she tried to bite it. She falls off the back and I back up. She slowly stands up and looks at me. I stare back at her terrified.

She suddenly lunges at me and I put my hands up to hold her off. I grab her right hand in my left and use my right hand to grab her face. I hold her jaw in my right hand and I try to push her off. She pushes forward more and we fall to the floor next to the dresser. She is on top of me and I can feel her weight baring down on me. I try to throw her off but she will not get off of me. She has never been this strong. My aunt is a fairly small woman but her she is about to take a bite out of my neck and there is nothing I can do.

Her mouth slips out of my hand and I press both my hands to her shoulders. I try to push back but she continues down. Her mouth comes closer and closer to my neck. I close my eye's. So this is how I die. My aunt rips my throat out with her teeth. Not how I thought. I let out a small laugh at that. I hear a whimper and open my eye's. I look to my left and see Lily cowering in a corner.

"I'm sorry auntie but I can't die. I have to look after Lily." I grip her shoulder as hard as I can and throw my whole body to the left. She moves to the left and I continue to shower her. He head hits the dresser and she let's up for a second. Before she can start pushing again I slam her head into the dresser again. And again and again and again. When I stop the back of her head is no longer there. I slowly shoved her off of me and stand up.

I look over and see Lily still crying in the corner. I walk over and pick her up. She clings onto me and I sit down on the bad with her in my lap. She grabs my shirt and buries her head in my chest. She starts to sob and I hold onto her for dear life, taking as much comfort in hold her as she does in holding on to me. I can't believe I just killed my aunt. But I had to. Oh god. We were on fucking vacation. The one time a year we get to spend time together. And I just killed her. God I can barely feel my arms.

After a few minutes I stand up and set Lily down. She looks up at me with the biggest scared eye's and tears streaming down her face. She tries to get me to pick her up but I shake my head.

"We have to leave here Lil. I know you're scared but I need you to be brave and stay with me ok?" She nods her head up and down and I give her a small smile. She does not return it but grabs my hand. I head to the door. When I get to it I open it a crack and peak out. I look around and see no one around. I walk out with Lily right next to me. We head down the hallway and I find a long metal rod. It looks like it was take from one of the luggage trolleys. I pick it up and keep it in my right hand. We turn the corner and walk out on a large balcony.

As we step on to the balcony I can see a lot of the island. We are on the island Banoi. It's a large resort tourist place. Nice for a vacation. I walk over to the railing and can see this entire side of the island. It's breathtaking. The clear blue ocean and the white sand beaches. I can see the huts. I take a closer look and squint. I start to notice smoke coming out of some of the bungalows. Good thing there on the fuckin coast. I hear something above me and I look up.

I see a body fall from the floor above us and I back up. I see blood trailing after her. I look back up and there is another body falling. This one is moving. I hear a shrill scream and turn around to find Lily sitting on the ground with her legs to her chest and her hands over her head, he face is buried in her knees as she starts to break down. I go down to one knee and put my arms around her. She scrambles to me and I hold her. That's when I hear a voice.

"Oh, you're gonna wanna get the fuck out of there right now. Get to the elevator." I scramble up with Lily in my arms. I look around and see a couple of those things shambling around from the way we came. I start to move toward the elevator on the balcony. I press the button for the elevator. It dings and I hear one of the thing pick up the pace in out direction. The door opens and I scramble inside. I click the button for the next floor down. I see the thing walk in front of the door just as it closes. To damn close.

The elevator breaks and drops only have way to the next floor. The door opens and the things gets on it's knees and reaches for us but is to big to fit. I stare at it and I can see blood all over it's mouth. Lily grips me tighter and sobs harder.

"Get you and your little girl out of there now. The next floor is clear at the moment." I hear over the intercoms. I place Lily on the ground. I lift her chin so she looks at me.

"Alright sweety. I am gonna grab his arm. I need you to crawl under and out to the next floor ok?" She nods and wipes her eye's. I jump up and grab the guy's arm. I push it back and she crawls under him. She tumbles out and onto the next floor. I look at the gap and back at the guy's arm I am holding. I can feel bile filling in my mouth at the thought of what I am gonna have to do. I push back with all my strength. After a second I hear a horrible cracking and his arm breaks. They guy doesn't even flinch however his arm does just hang there limp.

I get on my hands and knees and crawl under the guy's arm and down to the next floor. I fall out and land next to Lily. She is huddled against the wall crying. I pick her up and hold her. I step back into the building and I run into another person. I swing and hit him in the face with my right hand while I keep holding Lily in my left arm. He stumbles back but recovers. I look around for something to fight with. I hear him yell at me and look back up.

"God damn it! What the fuck man?" He ask. When he actually looks back at me he stops all of a sudden. "Oh shit man. You got a kid." He say's I instinctively pull Lily closer into me. He takes a step toward me and I take a step back.

"Good you guys have now meet. Time for introductions later. Get moving. Back the way you came big guy but goe to the right.." We start to walks down that way and as soon as we turn right I hear a crash from a ways behind us. I turn back and see a group of at least nine people sprinting for us. "Oh fuck. Run! Now!"

We sprint for the door in front of us. I look to my left and see the guy that's now with us is throwing down bags and trolleys in the way of the people coming for us. We get to the door and he flings it open. I run it and he follows slamming the door shut just in time. I turn and see a guy coming down the stairs. He comes down and punches me right in the face. I fall back and wrap my arms protectively around Lily. I smack my head on the way down and pass out.

* * *

I wake up with a throbbing in my head. I open my eye's and immediately close them. It's so damn bright. I start to stir. I finally sit up and my headaches like all hell. Lean against the wall behind me. I slowly open my eye's and see I am not alone in the room. My little sister jumps on the bad and hugs me.

"Oh good you're awake. I was so scare Jaden. You hit your head and then you did not wake up and I cried and cried and then the big black man carried you here and I wanted to lay with you but they said it was a bad idea and and and." She stopd and starts to cry into my shirt. I put my arms around her and pull her closer and into a sitting position into my lap. I can feel my shirt getting soaked but I don't care. She needs to cry. I start to stroke her hair with my right hand.

"It ok sweety. I'm ok. I'm right here and everything with be ok." I look up and look over the other people in the room. There are two people who seem to be a couple. They are in the corner of the room and he is holding her and talking softly. It's the other man that interests me. He has got on white Nikes and white cargo shorts. He is wearing a brown jacket over a dark orange shirt and has his head shaved except for a low mohawk. I glare at him. He is the asshole that hit me.

"Ah hey kid. Glad you're awake….and ...ah well….I'm sorry i hit you before. No hard feeling right?" He asks me. He looks genuinely sorry but I am still upset.

"Just make sure it does not happen again hotshot." He looks ready to say something but holds his tongue. He stand up and walks into the living room of the bungalow. I can hear a large number of other people in that room. I can also hear some one in the bathroom. I slowly scoot to the edge of the bed. I place Lily on the floor and she stands and stares at me. I stand up and grab her hand. I sawy for a second before regaining my balance. I walk into the living room with Lily.

"We'll we will have to go out there and kill them or this place will fall." Says a man with a tattoo around his eye and an orange lifeguard shirt. He is glaring at a big black man. I stare at him and realize he is the one I escaped with.

"But Sinamoi, if you go out there you will get eaten. And if we all go out there then we will all get eaten or even if we do succeed them someone in here might get eaten." Hre says back to the man I now think is Sinamoi.

"Sam we are going out there and killing those things." Says a black woman standing in the corner of the room. She is glaring dagger at Sam and I feel there is a lot of tension between them.

"But if we open it they could get in." Says an asian girl who is helping a wounded person. I recognize her as one of the receptionist. She has a knife near her and she makes me uncomfortable.

"But they will get in even if we don't open the world." Say's they man that hit me before. Sinamoi starts to talk again but i ignore him. I grab a metal pipe I see laying on the floor and walk over to the door. I put my hand on the door and turn my head to the group.

"Hey. I am going out to make sure my little sister stays safe. If you wanna join me feel free." I tell them. I then push the door open and take a step outside. The light is blinding and it takes a couple of seconds for my eye's to adjust. When they do I see nine of these things. I step down the steps and one turns to me. I swing my pipe and hit him in the jaw. He stumbles back but recovers, and when he does his jaw is broken but he seems unfazed by it. He comes at me again and I hit him in the shoulder. His arm goes limp.

He swings at me with his other hand and it hits me in the side of the head. It send me stumbling and dazed. I fall down and he tries to jump up on me. I see a canoe paddle come out of nowhere and smash into his head. He falls to the ground and I see it smash his head in this time. I look up and see Sam is above me. He offers me his hand.

"You got some real balls kid." He tells me. I grab his hand and he lifts me to my feet. I turn and see another coming toward us. He swings and hits it in the knee. It falls to it's knees and I swing as hard as I can into it's head. My pipe goes half way into it's head. Sam heads off to kill another one. I am smiling and thinking we can do this. That's when I hear a scream and turn around. Sitting in the doorway is Lily and right above her is one of those monster. I turn around fully and sprint after it. I see it bend over and grab her. I am eight feet away. I see it lower itself to her. Four feet away. I see it's mouth get close to her neck. Two feet away. I see it's mouth open. One foot away. I see it but her. I swing into it's head and it let's go barely taking any flesh. It's head snaps to the side. I hear it's neck crack as well as Lily scream.

I scoop her up and hold her. I drop my pipe as I do. I run into the bungalow and run into the bathroom. There is a man in there using the sink to wash off. I grab him by the shoulder and fling him out of the room. He stumbles and falls out in the hallway. He stares and me for a second before getting up and walking off. I grab a washcloth and wet it down. I press it to Lily's neck. She screams again but I hold it firmly to her. When she settles down I take one hand away from her and look through the cabinet. I find disinfectant and pull it out as well as large bandages.

I have it all set on the counter. I turn back to her and see the fear in her eye's. I can see all her fear and sadness in her eye's. I feel tears streaming down my face now. I slowly remove the cloth and see the wound. She is missing a bit of flesh and it's not vital but it's deep. Sinamoi walks in and and see's the bite.

"Oh shit mate. I am so sorry. I...we….I'm so sorry." He say's i barely register his words. I grab the disinfectant and start to apply it. She screams again and it tears at my heart but I don't stop. I then pull out the badges and start to stick them on. It takes two hand size bandages to cover the area. I pick her up when I am done and go and sit on the bed. I lay her down and rub her back as she starts to fall asleep. She must be exhausted. Sam walks in and stops at the bed. I look up at him.

"I...oh god kid. I don't want to do this but we gotta make sure she doesn't turn. We gotta des-" He is cut off when I lunge at him. He falls back and lands on a small table which breaks. I punch him in the face.

"Over my dead goddamn body!" I scream at him. He throws me off and we both get up quickly. I am about to lunge at him again when The other guy grabs my arm. He steps in front of me and gets in sams face.

"Don't you come near that little girl. Remember you was bit to and we waited to see how it turned out. That little girl gets the same chance as us. If you go near her before she wakes I will kill you myself." He tells him pointing his finger in his chest. Sam grumbles something and walks of. The man turns to me and and offers a wan smile. "There is always a chance she is immune like Sam, Xain, Pruna and I. Keep hope." He walks off and I crawl back into the bead with Lily. I put my arms around her and pull her close to me and cry.

* * *

It's several hours later when she wakes up. I am laying there and I feel a movment in my gut wake me. I open my eye's to see her staring up at me. Her eye's are a beautiful sparkling blue. I sit up and pull her up to me.

"Oh thank god you're ok." She wraps her arms around me and hugs me. She says she is hungry and I laugh. "I will find you something to eat little one." I tell her.

* * *

 **And that's chapter one. I wanted to get all of the prologue of the game done but I also wanted to end with the prologue. As of right now I have them getting as far as the lifeguard tower planned as well as a few of the missions in the lifeguard tower planned. I hope you guys liked it and I will see you guys next time on the island**


End file.
